


We are Family

by RainbowTrout1998



Series: Durians are Evil [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Acceptance, Anaphylaxis, Anxiety, Epipen, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowTrout1998/pseuds/RainbowTrout1998
Summary: Sequel toSomething Exotic“Got your EpiPen?”Wordlessly, Casey raised it, not bothering to look up at Severide before slipping it into his pocket. Severide visibly relaxed, coming to his side and kissing his neck. Casey responded by burying his face in Severide’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.





	We are Family

“You sure you’re up for this, Matty?”

Casey nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He’d spent the last few days on the couch, allowing Severide to fuss over him. He was still feeling weak and tired, nauseous at times, but he was almost recovered from the whole ordeal. His follow up had gone well – though Severide had done most of the talking while Casey held his hand – he would have been set to go back to work if Severide hadn’t insisted on Casey having a scratch test done – that way, they could know exactly what Casey was allergic to. Casey hadn’t thought he’d needed it but agreed only to give Severide peace of mind.

Even though that would be taking place the next day, Casey had still insisted they go out. Herrmann had been pestering them since his discharge, and Casey didn’t want to seem rude. Besides, it would be the first time they went out as a couple with their firehouse family and he was excited, desperate for the upper. He knew Severide felt the same way, though was apprehensive about one thing in particular –

“Got your EpiPen?”

Wordlessly, Casey raised it, not bothering to look up at Severide before slipping it into his pocket. Severide visibly relaxed, coming to his side and kissing his neck. Casey responded by burying his face in Severide’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“Maybe you should be carrying two…”

Casey pulled back and blinked at him, and Severide gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah… okay, I know…”

Casey kissed him – he knew how hard Severide had taken everything – it had been a challenge for him, too. It scared him that a single mouthful of food could kill him. They put themselves in danger every time the bells went off, so the idea that something so mediocre could burry him made him feel unbearably insecure.

Severide seemed to sense his anxiety and intensified the kiss, pushing into Casey’s perfect lips.  

“Sev… we’re gonna be late…”

Slowly, Severide pulled away, softly kissing Casey on the nose, “Tease.”

Matt grinned, wrapping an arm around Severide and pulling him back in for a moment. He loved having his boyfriend beside him, the feeling of safety, as though all was right in the world.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, handing Severide his leather jacket, “Sooner we go… sooner we can get home…”

Severide smiled, though Casey could still see the anxiety in it, and nodded, “Although, you need to be well-rested before tomorrow…”

Casey pecked him on the cheek, “It’ll be fine, Sev. Might itch at worst…”

Severide frowned, “You could – “

“Severe reactions are rare, and they already know how badly I react, they’ll adjust it. They know what they’re doing.”

Kelly sighed, smelling Casey’s hair. It smelt nice again, like his shampoo. Like Casey.

Slowly, Casey took his hand and led him towards the door. The blast of frigid Chicago air hit them, and he could feel himself instinctively moving back towards Severide.

They arrived at Molly’s a couple of minutes late, holding hands as they walked through the door. They wanted to be out in the open, never wanted to hide their relationship again. And judging by the words they’d already received from their family, no one had a problem with it.

They stepped through the door and were met with cheers and congratulations from their firehouse family. Both officers teared up – the love from their brothers was overwhelming.

Casey and Severide were both swarmed, everyone eager to congratulate them personally and tell them they were glad Casey was feeling better. They remained side by side, not wanting to miss a moment together.

Everyone had chipped in - Otis pointing out they owed Casey for eating the durian when he protested - and bought Casey a selection of leather EpiPen holders that he could attach to his belt. Casey had laughed, thanking everyone and fastening the black one to his belt and sliding the EpiPen in. Everyone assured him it looked good, and not strange in anyway. 

Stella made her way up, hugging them both, and Casey thanked her for saving his life. Kidd responded in her usual cocky way, but Casey got the context that she was relieved he was okay. Severide thanked her as well, and Casey got the message that they needed a moment alone. He was more than happy to oblige, drifting towards the bar and Boden for the time being.

Once Matt was gone, Kelly hugged Stella again, tightly. He pulled back, tears in his eyes as he murmured, “Really, thanks.”

Stella dismissed him, mentioning that it was no problem, but Severide pulled her into another hug. Stella, for once, was at a loss for words, and gently rubbed Kelly’s back as a few stray tears leaked out.

“I’m sorry.”

Stella shook her head, softly sushing him. She looked over to Casey – who was smiling and chatting to Boden and Herrmann at the bar – and reached out to rub his shoulder.

“Kelly, I only want you to be happy. You and Casey – you’re perfect for each other.”

Severide nodded, wiping the tears away from his eyes, “Thank you, Stella.”

Kidd smiled, “We’ll always have something special, Kelly. But it’s not the right thing – for either of us. Not in this lifetime.”

Kelly nodded. He completely agreed – him and Kidd had been wonderful, but, as she said, just not _quite_ right. Maybe if they’d got their timings better… but it was in the past. It was Casey’s time, and even though he felt guilty about how things had ended with Kidd, he honestly didn’t have _those_ feelings anymore. And he knew that Kidd didn’t either.

Stella clapped him on the back, telling him to get back to Casey and enjoy his night. She was leaving – “ _a date, so don’t worry about it, Kelly Severide”_ – and Severide made his way back to Casey.

He sat down beside Casey, clutching his arm and rubbing his hand. Casey smiled at him, before turning back to Boden.

“And… it’s really covered?”

Boden nodded, “I have quite a few people at headquarters who owe me a favour… they’ll turn a blind eye. Keeping it a secret for so long did help, though. As does the face you’re two of the best damn officers in the city.”

Casey teared up, as Severide wrapped an arm around him, “Thanks, Chief.”

Boden only smiled back, and Herrmann came over, serving them both drinks. They continued to chat with their brothers for the rest of the night, somehow staying right up until Molly’s closed, despite their intentions to get an early night. Casey was exhausted once they got home, but Severide was more than content to just cuddle with his boy, watching him sleep and matching his breathing pattern until he too dropped back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It would take Severide some time to get over his irrational fear of Casey going back into anaphylactic shock. Casey’s prick test – something he never wanted to experience again, the itching was maddening – had revealed he was allergic to a few other fruits in that family, and it had prompted weeks of Severide putting EpiPens around the firehouse, making sure all his men knew exactly where they were. Fussing over Casey’s food every time they went out – and gaining them a few confused looks when he asked if there was any durian in the burger – and hours spent making sure all the plates in the firehouse were eradicated of any traces of durian.

He was only met with understanding, though, from Casey and the rest of 51. They had all been terrified to see their truck captain gasping for air on the floor and had all been worried about his health even when he returned to the firehouse. Besides, Severide’s paranoia was fueled by love, and that was something everyone in the firehouse could relate to. They were a family, after all.


End file.
